Making Dreams Reality
by my time is now
Summary: It's a birthday present for Ainat, a close friend and a very good writer. John wanted to start a new life in a new place, his first day there itself will determine the rest of his life.


Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar/diva that may be mentioned in this story. I do not own any names, trademarks, etc. associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. No copyright infringement was intended by this story. I only own the plot.

A/N1- This is a small birthday present for the lovely Ainat, a fantastic writer and an awesome friend. It's a token of gratitude for inspiring me with the John/Stacy fics. Her birthday is today, so hope she has an amazing birthday! Just a caution in the beginning, it's a little different.

It was well past noon when John Cena finally arrived at his destination. He parked his car, got out and took a deep breath as he stood in front of his new home. The house was a small one but perfect for a family of three with two bathrooms and one big bedroom and one small bedroom. It had a nice neighbourhood with other similar houses on its both sides. He enjoyed the outside they for a while before finally stepping in. He was definitely looking forward to spending a new life in Baltimore, a less hectic and an easier one.

John was an ex marine, after serving his country for 10 years, he decided to quit and start a new life. He had a degree in exercise physiology and had always wanted to teach history if given the chance so he opted to be a teacher instead. Right in the beginning he had decided to stay away from home and also since a few of his closest friends lived here, he chose Baltimore and within a few days he got appointed in a school as a history teacher.

The next step was to find a home close to the school and after a few hours of searching he got the perfect house. His brothers and their wives insisted on decorating the house for him and so it was the first time since he bought the house that he was stepping inside.

John had to give it to them, the home was nicely decorated and the furniture was placed accordingly. After making a survey of the house he was satisfied that he wouldn't have to change a thing. He entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, he had enough food to last him for at least three days.

All the driving and moving around the house had made him a little tired so he fixed himself a quick sandwich and decided to take a nap. He planned on touring the neighbourhood and the locality later in the evening. He lied on his kingsized bed and despite being in a new environment he was soon fast asleep.

When he woke up, John could not decide the time but he could see through the window that it was dark outside. He saw that he was dressed in a different dress and realised he was waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. They were supposed to go on a date. However he could not remember the face and the name of his girlfriend, just the fact that he was supposed to take her on a date.

As soon as he remembered this, there was a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal his girlfriend, he easily recognised her from her very pretty face, amazing figure and especially those exceptionally long legs, he remembered seeing her in a lingerie once and drooling over them. Despite all of these however, he still could not remember her name.

The tall blonde came forward and hugged him tightly, then she kissed him with affection, it was very clear that they had done the same gesture plenty of times since he returned the kiss with same passion and hugged her closer. He was well aware of her face and legs mostly, having seen them many times but he still could not remember her name.

"Are you ready? Let's go, I am starving" the beautiful blonde pulled his hand and the next thing John knew, he was sitting in a restaurant with his girlfriend, how he reached there didn't occur to him.

"So, how are you liking it here, like the place?", the tall girl asked him as they ate pancakes, how they appeared in their table, he didn't remember.

"Yes, I like it, I met you here, the school is going fine and the neighbourhood is very cooperative. How is your modelling going? Done any more new shoots? I really love your smile," John replied.

"Aww thanks, it's really great to hear that from you, I have a new shoot coming in the next week, lingerie and all, hope you will like it. I will really love your feedback on it."

Next thing John knew, they were kissing and sucking faces in his apartment while removing each other's clothes and when he felt her wrapping her toned legs around his waist, he gave into the amazing sensation.

Next time he met his girlfriend, they were in her car travelling to visit her parents, they had been dating for around 7 months and somewhere in the way, he remembered confessing his love for her, which surprisingly lo him she returned. He always thought that he was unworthy of being loved by a successful model especially someone as beautiful as his girlfriend, since he was just a teacher and nothing else. However all his doubts were cleared the moment she kissed him and replied him with "I love you too", he remembered that moment well.

John was sitting in front of parents of his girlfriend for the first time and he had a feeling he wasn't being appreciated much. Her father especially had been giving him the evil look which just simplified that, 'how could my daughter fall for this guy, or even bring him to this house'. The tall blonde was currently inside somewhere, leaving him to sit with her parents alone.

They didn't really talked much, their whole attitude changed the moment they heard that John was an ex marine and currently a school teacher, they probably had much higher expectations. Both of her parents got up from their seats and walked inside without addressing him anything, making him feel more down.

John sat there for a couple of minutes before sounds of argument and running came from inside. It was pretty clear that his girlfriend was having a war of words with her parents. He was half tempted to step inside but his girlfriend came running to him with a scared expression on her face, "Run, run, quickly get away from here, my father is sending people after you to beat you, run away from here fast," she pushed him towards the door fast. John could only get a glimpse of three men coming from inside with something shiny in their hands before he was pushed outside the door.

Next thing he knew, he was running as fast as possible, wherever his legs carried him and in whatever direction his eyes asked him to, without caring for the environment. The only thought he had in his mind was to run as fast as he could leaving the people behind him far away.

As he was running, suddenly a different thought crossed John's mind, he felt like he could take care of the people behind him, especially with his marine training and background. He felt like going back and take out his girlfriend from her house and marry her. These thoughts simply came to him and in the next few moments he was running back towards the house he just left a few minutes ago.

John was met with people on the way and they were five in number. They simply started to attack him but surprisingly he was able to avoid and block them while hitting them with some high flying moves he didn't know he had in him. He kicked two men in the head, blocked three-four knife attacks, punched one in the face, lifted someone up and smashed him on the ground breaking his leg and the last one fled from the scene.

However John was in too heavy adrenalin rush to care about his moves, he just wanted to rescue his beautiful girlfriend, was it wrong that the first thing he remembered of her were her toned legs wrapped around him?

He came running into the house and entered through the open door. The furniture seemed a little different than what he had seen about 15 minutes ago but it didn't affect his mind. He found his girlfriend sitting on a sofa alone, wearing a beautiful dress and as he stood in front of her, he uttered the first words that came into his mind, "I love you, will you marry me?", by the end of the sentence he was bent down on one knee though.

The pretty blonde pulled him up and replied with a kiss and the next thing he knew, they were running on the street searching for a church and a priest to conduct their marriage with the fear of her parents sending people and stopping them from marrying. His girlfriend led him through the shortcuts to the nearest church and the next few minutes passed in a blur, he remembered both of them saying 'I do' at some point and the priest announcing them husband and wife, and soon they were sharing their first kiss as a married couple.

John was ecstatic to marry the woman of his dreams. He jumped up high in joy, spreading his arms around and then came down, but he did not touch the ground, he kept falling and falling and falling and falling...

John woke up with a start, sitting up on the bed breathing heavily, he looked around to see that he was in his room, in the new home he bought at Baltimore and his breathing slowly relaxed. He glanced at the bedside table for his watch and saw it was half past seven. He had been sleeping for more than four hours.

His back fell on the bed again as he laughed slightly, it was all a dream. The girlfriend, all the running and doing moves, everything was a dream. John was sure he had never seen the woman in his dream before, he could still vaguely remember her face, and yes her toned long legs but was sure he hadn't seen her in person or even in pictures. Wait!

John remembered reading somewhere that none of the characters in a dream are complete strangers, they were either met or seen somewhere at some point of life, so where could have he seen such a babe and not remember at all. Suddenly he did remember something.

John got up from the bed and walked to the corner of the room to his travelling bag and opened it. He brought out a local magazine that he bought from a local store in Baltimore. Yes, the lady gracing the cover of the magazine was the woman from his dream, he remembered checking out her picture and especially her legs again and again after buying it. He read the name of the cover girl for the first time since buying the magazine, Stacy Keibler.

John came back to his bed and started reading the article on Stacy. The magazine was locally published monthly and featured news, articles and pictures of the locality area. In this month, it was the turn of full time school teacher and part time model Stacy Keibler to grace the cover. The name of the school and address were not posted, probably due to privacy reasons but one thing was sure that she was from the near by area and not from other city.

John was so immersed in reading more and glancing at the various pictures that were posted of her, that he almost missed hearing the sound of his calling bell ringing. He was surprised as to who the person could be, he hadn't met with any of the neighbours yet and his friends were not supposed to visit him that day. Nonetheless, he got up, pulled a t shirt and then opened the front door.

His eyes almost came out of his sockets and his jaw dropped down as he stared at the beautiful blonde staring back at him. It was the same woman he had been reading about for the past fifteen minutes, the same woman from his dream, what was her name, yeah, Stacy. Both of them took some moments to compose themselves, it was apparent that John had made am impressive first impression on Stacy as well, just like he was impressed by her.

The tall leggy blonde was the one to break the silence, "Umm my mom said that you have moved in today and asked me to invite you to our house for dinner as a way of welcoming you to the neighbourhood, oh this is our house" she spoke very fast and gestured towards her left at the house right next to his and then gave an embarrassing smile. John thought that was the cutest smile he had ever seen and he was already having the feeling of butterflies dancing in his stomach.

He tried to maintain his face as expressionless as possible and replied, "Oh that's really great, tell your mom that I am deeply touched with her concern and give her my hello, I will be at your house by eight thirty, if it's alright?"

"Oh that's no problem, we will be waiting" the blonde gave him a pearly smile and turned to leave but John called her back.

"Uh excuse me, but I didn't get your name, I am John Cena", he extended his hands for her to shake. He just had to make sure that she was the same woman from his dreams and he would try his best to make his dream become a reality, but of course he would try his best to avoid the situation that happened with her parents in the dream, but with him meeting her parents on the first day of his moving in, it was already a completely different situation. All things and difficulties aside, he was adamant on making at least the ending of his dream a reality with the two of them being a married couple.

"It was nice meeting you."

The blonde came forward and shook his hand, her grip surprisingly strong for a woman, "Oh sorry where are my manners, I am Stacy Keibler, it was nice meeting you too."

The End

A/N2- So how was it, a little weird I know but it was inspired from a dream I actually had a few moths back and as I tried searching for a plot I thought of using it. A little different but I liked writing it. Hope you liked it too!

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. So the usual rant at the end, read this story, review it, tell me what you feel about it, give me suggestions on what to improve and how to improve, they are all very much appreciated. Until next time, byeeee.


End file.
